


Признание без надежды на взаимность

by EvilLine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLine/pseuds/EvilLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перси не упускает шанс расспросить Нико о его внезапном признании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признание без надежды на взаимность

_«Ты мне очень нравился. Долго. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал»_

Позже Перси осознал, что права выбора у него не было. Нико просто признался – и все. Возможно, считал, что Перси легко отреагирует в духе «да ты что, нравился, ха-ха», но Перси молчал. Он не знал, что ответить другу, внезапно признавшемуся ему. Признание постфактум, почему-то очень важное для Нико, запутывало и тревожило.  
Винил себя, удивляясь своей невнимательности. Нико хорошо скрывал, или Перси был слеп? Что мешало ему понять раньше…  
_…И что бы тогда он сделал?_  
Нико перенес свои чувства в одиночестве – как и всегда. Как и все. Перси не разделил их и потому злился. Разве его это не касалось? Почему Нико не сказал раньше?  
Перси неохотно признавал, что не знал – как мог бы ответить Нико, если бы тот признался в симпатии.  
_В любви._  
«Спасибо, мне очень приятно?». Перси уверен, что был бы рад. Собственный эгоизм горчил и жегся, ведь если посмотреть, в терзаниях Нико не было ничего хорошего.  
Одновременно Перси было обидно. Значит все, за что Перси был благодарен Нико, случилось из-за этих ушедших чувств? Разве он ему не друг?  
Что будет теперь с ним - с ними, Перси не знал.  
Но ничего не изменилось – со стороны Нико. Он сторонился Перси как раньше, но стал более _живым_ и открытым. Джейсона или Уилл Соласа часто видели вместе с сыном Аида.  
Перси следовало радоваться за него, но почему-то – почему? – он завидовал. Он впервые почувствовал потерю чьего-то непрерывного внимания. Уверенность, что Нико послушает его – откуда она вообще взялась – развалилась. Нико его не слушал, поступал, как в голову взбредет, но Перси знал: тот выполнит его просьбу. Как тогда, перед Тартаром. Он попросил, чтобы Нико привел остальных к Вратам – и Нико привел. Поддержка на расстоянии вытянутой руки – вот что такое был Нико ди Анджело.  
Темные круги под глазами Нико стирались счастьем и покоем. То, что Перси не смог дать ему даже как другу, почему Джейсон и Уилл Солас смогли? Перси понимал, что лишился чего-то – не осознаваемого прежде. Чего-то, что было его неведомой собственностью, а теперь пропало.  
Неприятная щербина внутри холодила напоминанием. Сознание Перси разделилось: одна часть планировала будущее в колледже Нового Рима, а вторая ныла от нежданной и непонятной досады.  
Он сердился на Нико, которому будто не было дела его обиды. Словно сбросив ненужную тяжесть, Нико перестраивал домик Аида, болтался с Уиллом Соласом, тренировался с Джейсоном вечерами – и не то чтобы Перси нарочно разузнавал. Как-то внезапно Нико вышел из теней и оказался на виду. И этот вид был весьма симпатичен и отчасти напоминал прежнего Нико, которых играл в дурацкую карточную игру и восхищался Перси. Куда делось то восхищение?  
Перси знал свою роковую слабость: ему нужно иногда уступать другим, позволять другим стать героями. Иначе он не сможет сделать выбор.  
Но Нико не дал ему права выбора.  
И Перси хотелось получить его назад.

  
*

Остаток времени между колледжем и концом лета Перси с Аннабет решили провести в лагере, побродить по нему напоследок.  
И оказались самыми ничем не занятыми во всем лагере. Восстановление повреждений и лечение раненых после краткой и бурной войны с Геей, сближение римлян и греков, ревностно выясняющих общности и различия – все это заняло привычную жизнь лагеря. Нико перестраивал домик Аида. Неизвестно, думал ли он о будущих братьях и сестрах, или ему было нечем заняться. Под вечер, когда кончались дневные дела, Джейсон утаскивал его тренироваться или ради еще какой-нибудь ерунды, Перси не знал. Часто присоединялся и Уилл Солас, иногда Пайпер.  
Перси не звали. Деликатно и единодушно позволили радоваться обществу любимой девушки в кои-то веки без угрозы мировой гибели. Перси и радовался – ровно полтора дня, потом Аннабет убежала смотреть на новаторские методы строительства Нико. Перси идти не хотелось. Подумаешь, скелеты кирпичи таскают. У Аннабет как-то неожиданно возникла куча дел, начиная от настойчивой помощи Нико и заканчивая перепланировкой едва ли не всего лагеря. К концу лета обещала успеть.  
Что делать со свалившейся свободой, больше похожей на отчуждение, Перси не знал. Съездил к матери и отчиму, наелся синего пирога с ежевикой, навестил подводный дворец отца. Попрощавшись с Тайсоном понял, что больше заняться и нечем. Такого не случалось с тех самых лет, когда он не знал о своем происхождении. Будто задвинули на задний план и небрежно задернули занавеску.  
Перси остался наедине с собой – и ему не нравилась такая компания. Слишком много мыслей, странных мыслей, которые лучше выбить адреналином, лезли в голову.  
 _А что было бы, если…_  
Но как ни отмахивался, забвение не приходило. Не видел вещих снов – только серую пустоту; в ней еле уловимый проблеск и тень силуэта. Повезло – Аннабет однажды жаловалась на кошмары. Ожидаемо после Тартара.  
Перси не видел его во сне ни разу.

*

Однажды он бродил по лагерю без ясной цели, искал Джейсона или Гроувера, или Рейчел - кого-нибудь. Пять часов и жаркий вечер, полукровки затихли и попрятались по домикам. Некоторые ушли в лес или на побережье. А Нико ди Анджело ругался и вытаптывал цветы возле своего домика. Перси остановился. Лиловые колокольчики и белые нарциссы ломались под кроссовками Нико и поднимались вновь гуще, чем раньше. Золотистые колосья захватили крыльцо. Нико зарычал, и земля пошла угловатыми трещинами, вылезшие из них скелеты начали помогать сыну Аида, но безуспешно.  
Перси присвистнул. Нико нервно вскинул голову, но настороженность быстро исчезла. Он молча покосился на Перси и продолжил рвать цветы из земли уже руками.  
\- На цветы потянуло? – Перси приблизился и присел на корточки невдалеке от Нико.  
\- Персефона меня прокляла. А за ней Деметра. – Возмущенно признался Нико, не поднимая глаз от цветов. Руки запачкались землей и травяным соком.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Без толку. Смотри, - Нико вздохнул и аккуратно раскопал корень ландыша. Он будто пульсировал и едва сын Аида потянул, корень раздвоился и тут же вырос второй цветок.  
\- М-да, - сочувственно кивнул Перси. – И никак?  
\- Нет, - Нико взмахнул белыми ладонями, стряхивая грязь, и плюхнулся не землю. Скелеты исчезли.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Не знаю, - раздраженно ответил Нико.  
\- Попросить у Персефоны прощения?  
\- Черта с два.  
\- Переехать в другой домик?  
\- Куда? Меня не пустят. Да и свободное место есть только у Джейсона…  
\- … и у меня, - неожиданно для себя самого произнес Перси.  
Нико быстро глянул не него.  
\- Ты предлагаешь…  
\- Как не выручить друга? – Перси дурачился, но ему было не смешно, а почему-то тревожно.  
Хотя, казалось бы, чего тут особенного?

*

Нико вредничал. Сперва отказывался спать на единственной свободной кровати в домике Посейдона, то есть на кровати Тайсона, и лишь перспектива тащить свой матрас через весь лагерь заставила его передумать. Нико дергался, будто немного нервничал. Пресекая его возмущение, Перси твердо заявил, что тащить матрас теневым путем Нико не будет. Потом вздохнул, набираясь терпения и язвительно спросил:  
\- Долго ещё собираться будешь? На одну ночевку – рюкзак!  
Нико что-то буркнул в ответ и закинул раздутый баул на плечо. На поясе чернел меч стигийской стали, на плечах куртка. Словно в поиск направляется.  
Даже без матраса он вызвал вопросы у неудачно встречных Джейсона, а потом и Уилла Соласа. Выяснив ситуацию, Джейсон тут же попытался обойти Перси и увести Нико в столь же малонаселенный домик Зевса, причем неожиданно упорно. Перси слегка удивился, но уточнить причину не успел, потому что обозленный прилюдным позором Нико позеленел и уже был готов удрать к Джейсону. Чувство соперничества в Перси взыграло с новой силой.  
\- Нетушки! – он поймал Нико за тощее запястье и утянул к себе. Джейсон слабо охнул, поразившись чему-то, а сын Аида из зеленого стал мертвенно белым, черты лица заострились. Напряжение развеял появившийся Уилл Солас. Он дружески заулыбался Нико и непринужденно спросил, в чем дело, попутно поинтересовавшись его нездоровым видом.  
Сын Аида закатил глаза, освободил руку из захвата Перси и мрачно прошипел:  
\- Ни в чем! Перси, пошли уже!  
\- Ты уверен, Нико? – в голосе Джейсона звучало такое сомнение, что Перси снова возмутился.  
\- Не съем же я его!  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, - светло заметил Уилл Солас. Джейсон быстро рассказал ему о временном переезде Нико и тот сразу получил предложение заночевать в медпункте.  
Нико всерьез задумался. Перси нахмурился и положил руку ему на плечо:  
\- Я же первый предложил, верно? Вот и идем.  
Нико вскинул голову и впился в него нечитаемым взглядом. Потом взъерошенные волосы скрыли его лицо, к неожиданной досаде Перси.  
\- Да, пошли, - сказал Нико рассеянно, и опустил глаза.  
И топнул черным кроссовком, словно что-то придавливая.

*

В домике Перси запоздало вспомнил, что не брался за уборку как минимум с неделю. Нико, хоть и сам не отличался особой аккуратностью (вспомнить хотя бы о его прическе), дернулся на пороге и рюкзак свалился с плеча. Перси почесал затылок и убрал кофту Аннабет (и когда она её забыла?) со спинки стула. Дальнейшую возню он счел излишней и приглашающе обвел комнату рукой:  
\- Располагайся.  
Нико фыркнул и пробрался мимо завалов обуви, гнутых доспехов – от Тайсона, перешагнул через непонятную механическую хрень, подаренную Лео еще на «Арго», и сел край кровати. Привычно нахохлился.  
Перси сообразил, что до отбоя ещё почти час и что делать с Нико до этого – непонятно. В каком-то смысле это напоминало вечеринку с ночевкой, но сын Аида не выглядел парнем, любящим вечеринки и потому был для неё совершенно непригоден. Да и ни настольных, ни компьютерных игр не было. Упускать с трудом приглашенного гостя из домика Перси не собирался.  
Нико водил взглядом по комнате, без интереса или насмешки на лице. Перси внезапно вспомнилось _то признание_. Странно, но сегодня он позабыл о нем, хотя не мог выбросить из головы все последние дни. Тогда он думал, как теперь вести себя с Нико, но в миг встречи поступил как обычно - а именно, уволок Нико за собой, даже не спрашивая. И как сын Аида воспринял? Вроде спокоен, не жалуется, не язвит - а он умеет. Перси опустился на свою же кровать рядом с Нико. Тот поежился и Перси почувствовал себя болваном. С другой стороны, а как он должен себя вести? Нико сам сказал, что Перси его больше не интересует, так чего тревожиться? Они друзья, вот и все.  
\- Что будем делать?  
\- Не знаю, как ты, а я ложусь спать.  
\- В девять вечера? – не поверил Перси.  
\- Именно. Обычно я по ночам разговариваю с мертвыми. Уилл советовал больше спать после призывов, вот и буду спать.  
 _С каких пор Нико ди Анджело прислушивается к чужому мнению?_  
\- Как хочешь, - буркнул Перси. – Кровать Тайсона – там.  
\- Почему не в его комнате?  
\- Сейчас там склад чертежей Аннабет. В домик Афины они уже не влезают. Так что…  
\- …дай угадаю – либо в одной комнате с тобой, либо на свитках?  
\- Мимо! На свитках спать нельзя. Аннабет прибьет. Только здесь.  
\- Ясно, - согласился Нико и гибко поднялся с кровати.  
Пока он вытряхивал покрывало – причем прямо на пол, Перси наблюдал за ним. Нико казался бодрее, чем прежде, темные круги под бледными веками едва виднелись. Но он не выглядел на свой возраст, как будто ребяческую беззаботность из него выжгли.  
Нико обернулся:  
\- Что?  
\- А?  
\- Чего надо? Ты смотришь.  
\- А-а, извини.  
 _За что тут извиняться вообще?_  
Нико сбросил со ступней кроссовки, стянул куртку и залез под одеяло прямо в джинсах и привычно черной футболке. Перси не стал возмущаться – он и сам так спал.  
\- Погаси свет, - велел Нико из-под одеяла. Голос звучал приглушенно.  
\- Эй, а мне в темноте сидеть?  
\- Что, страшно? – Нико зловеще рассмеялся и Перси невольно подхватил.

*

Последовав примеру Нико, Перси лег спать. Вернее сказать, был вынужден – потому что сын Аида так зловеще шуршал неподалеку, ворочаясь и заматываясь в одеяло. Судя по всему, он уже сам пожалел о своем решении, но сдаться гордость не давала.  
Перси тоже не спалось. Он задумчиво покосился на белеющий в полутьме шевелящийся кокон и не выдержал.  
\- За что Персефона с тобой так?  
Нико не ответил и перестал возиться, запоздало притворившись спящим.  
\- Нико, - позвал Перси.  
\- Не твое дело, - глухо отозвался сын Аида из-под одеяла.  
Как не задохнулся, мимолетно подумал Перси.  
\- А что тогда мое дело?  
Он нежданно обозлился. Нико был совсем рядом, и казалось, вот он шанс расспросить его. Но тот ловко отбил даже первую невинную попытку. И как его разговорить?  
\- Не знаю даже, - протянул Нико насмешливо-глуховатым тоном. – Твои дела. Какие-нибудь, например, Аннабет? Или Гроувер?  
Перси уловил недвусмысленный укол. _Расспрашивай их, а меня не смей._  
\- Я беспокоюсь о тебе, - он заупрямился, не желая легко сдаваться.  
\- У меня все в порядке.  
\- А когда было не в порядке? – уцепился Перси.  
Белый кокон приподнялся и распался. Нико сел на кровати и его глаза странно сверкнули в темноте. Угрожающе. Перси поднялся тоже.  
С Нико определенно было сложно поладить. Вообще невозможно.  
\- Чего ты вдруг пристал? – спросил Нико неожиданно спокойно. – Персефона припомнила разрытую клумбу и вроде как решила устроить сплошной цветник мне. Вот и все.  
Попытка примирения, на взгляд Перси, запоздала. В домике Посейдона говорить с Нико почему-то было легче, на своей территории. Ощущение, конечно, было иллюзорным – Нико запросто мог уйти в любой момент; но не ушел. Лишь накинул одеяло на угловатые плечи и привалился к стене. Он выглядел сосредоточенным, но не наряженным.  
Перси растерялся. Поведение Нико обезоруживало. В тишине безлунной ночи доносились едва уловимые отзвуки жизни неспящего лагеря - далекие знакомые голоса, отделенные границей стен домика Посейдона, где были только он и Нико.  
Вопросы рвались с языка и гасли. Он впервые понял, что так и не сформулировал дословно желаемый вопрос – не хотел и не мог. Задать его значило признать.  
 _Признаться._  
В тот раз у Перси не было выбора – он выслушал уверенные слова Нико, сразу же ушедшего, едва договорил последнюю фразу. Выбора не было – как и вариантов. Нико не спрашивал «да или нет», ничего не требовал. Это раздражало. Причем даже не Нико, а вся вот эта ситуация, нелепая и неудобная на вид. И тревожила она только его: Нико кусал ноготь как злейшего врага, откусил заусенец и не смотрел на Перси.  
Захотелось забыть. Не раскапывать свежую могилу, где похоронено признание Нико ди Анджело. _Нахватался от него, что ли?_  
Он должен был узнать, хотел узнать. Жестокий и глупый поступок – чтобы ни было, Нико его друг и попусту ранить его – насмехаться над ним – нельзя.  
Сын Аида медленно клонился на бок и явно собирался снова рискнуть уснуть. Перси быстро спросил:  
\- Почему ты не дал мне права выбора?  
Прозвучало обиженно и пафосно. Хотелось не так – но как, он не знал.  
\- Скорее ты, - фыркнул Нико.  
\- А?  
\- Ты же сам не дал мне переночевать в медпункте или у Джейсона. Вот и не жалуйся.  
 _Ещё один шанс перевести все в шутку. Нико не догадался? Или…_  
\- Почему ты признался мне после… после того, как все закончилось? Раз уж я тебе нравился, почему не сказал раньше?  
Слишком резко. Перси представил, как Нико исчезает вместе с одеялом в густых тенях. Но силуэт сына Аида пошатнулся, как пламя свечи – и остался на кровати.  
\- Право выбора, да? Можно подумать, ты бы стал выбирать. – Нико выкрикнул – почти сдавленно – и закусил губу.  
Перси хотел ответить, но сын Аида заговорил снова:  
\- И что бы тогда было? Спорим, ты бы и не подошел ко мне тогда! Избегал, словно.… Не знал бы, как вести себя со мной.  
 _Да я и сейчас не знаю_ , подумал Перси.  
\- Сплошные предположения. _Сегодня, сейчас_ я же подошел к тебе?  
\- Потому что мне все равно. – Нико резко соскочил с кровати, одеяло упало на пол. Дернул куртку со спинки.  
\- Куда собрался?  
\- Подальше, - отрезал Нико и нашарил черный кроссовок. Второй не находился и он, покосившись на Перси, шарил босой ступней под кроватью и недовольно щурился.  
Перси отпускать не собирался. Он ещё не получил ответа.  
\- Почему? – повторил он.  
\- Не твое…  
\- Мое! – перебил очередную гадость Перси. Это и правда его дело, так ведь?  
Нико выбежал из комнаты. Хлопнула дверь домика.

Осознание непоправимости сказанного запоздало настигло Перси. Возможно, этого и пытался избежать Нико, недосказанности и неприязни. Он решил, что Перси откажется от него, от друга лишь из-за признания? Но с Рейчел они остались друзьями! Неужели сложность лишь в том, что Нико парень?  
Нико - это Нико, и в том его главная проблема.  
Перси увидел в углу комнаты черный предмет и узнал потерянную обувку Нико. Ни к чему ему разгуливать босиком. Сын бога смерти или нет, простуда жалеть не станет.

*

Если Нико и заметил его, то не подавал виду. Там, где треснула земля, где впервые выяснилась его родословная, почему Нико пришел сюда?  
Перси молча кинул ему кроссовок. Тот упал в траву за полметра до сына Аида. Нико не обернулся.  
\- Слушай, - Перси сел рядом, чуть наискосок. – Нечего от меня бегать. Я полночи как дурак бегал по всему лагерю с твоим кроссовком. Ничего тупее ты меня сделать не вынудишь.  
\- Я тебя не вынуждал.  
\- Верно. И разговаривать с тобой сейчас и тогда не вынуждал тоже. Так чего ты прячешься?  
\- И не полночи, а минут двадцать от силы, - будто не расслышал Нико.  
\- Расставание с тобой вечность, - пошутил Перси.  
Спина Нико дернулась. Куртка у него вытертая и не по размеру, нарочно такие находит, что ли.  
\- Поэтому я и не хотел признаваться, - тихо-тихо произнес он.  
Перси почувствовал себя мудаком. Но одновременно, как бы он не злился на себя, было радостно. Как шелест волн, как отголосок моря в ракушке, он слышал обман в голосе Нико. Даже не обман – умалчивание.  
Нет, он не меняется. Через сколько лет ждать очередное признание? Как-то не хочется повторять.  
\- Знаешь, Нико, - доверительно сказал он и подался поближе к уху, - я не стану смеяться. И избегать тоже не буду. Потому что.… С чего ты вообще решил, что я откажусь?

_На крыльце домика Посейдона медленно прорастали цветы, показывая, где сын Аида провел ночь._

 


End file.
